Dreams Come True
by XxWallflowerxX
Summary: One-shot. RL/SB. M to be safe. Remus and Sirius keep having dreams about each other...and maybe sometimes dreams really do come true.


_Remus shoved me against the wall aggressively, much more so than I would have thought he would. But I hardly had time to feel the pain from hitting the stone wall, or the cold, because he pressed his body to mine. He ran his hands through my long hair, slightly tugging at it the way he knew I loved. I let out an animal growl, and pulled him closer to me. His hands roamed under my shirt, the feather-soft touches making me shiver. But I wasn't cold, I was hot. So hot. _

_I pushed him away from me so I could tug my shirt over my head. Immediately, he pressed himself as close as possible to me, letting his hands roam further still. My own hands explored his slightly muscular back, gripping him and digging my nails into his skin. _

"_Sirius," He moaned my name, and the sound of it sent a shiver down my spine. I kissed his pretty mouth again, biting hard on his lip, just to hear that same moan escape his lips. He squirmed a little against me, and I let my hand slide across his back, to his front. Suddenly, without warning I dipped my head and kissed his naval. The animal growl came from him this time, and he grabbed the back of my head, pushing my forward. _

And that's when I woke up, covered and sweat with a hard-on.

I rolled over on my side, cursing, and checked the clock. Four in the morning. I sighed, and rolled back onto my back. Now I for sure wasn't going to get any sleep. Every time I actually managed to close my eyes, lewd dreams plagued me. I couldn't look Moony in the eye without blushing anymore. Every time I saw him I wanted to apologize for the things I'd done to him in my dreams, even though his dream-self didn't seem to mind.

This was going to be another long, _hard_ night.

…**.**

I woke up with a gasp, sitting up in bed, I checked my clock. Four thirty in the fucking morning. Lying back down, I turned on my side, trying to cool off and calm myself down. I felt my lip, and sure enough it was bleeding from my extra sharp teeth biting it to stop from letting a moan escape my lips. This was really starting to get old.

"Moony, you still up?" Sirius' voice whispered from the bed next to mine. My cheeks heated up, and I rolled over to face him, pulling my curtains aside. I was not mentally prepared for what I saw.

He was laying there only in his boxers, an arm thrown back behind his head. He was chewing on his bottom lip and scratching his stomach with the other hand. His stomach…well is utter perfection. The trail of hair leading to uh, you know where, caught my eye. I reddened all over again, thinking about how I'd licked down that perfect line in my dream, making him moan my name out loud…How I'd wish to do that now.

I shook my head to clear my thoughts, and dragged my eyes up to his grey ones. "Yeah," I managed to say.

"Can't sleep?" He asked, voice gruff from being unused. His early morning voice was his sexiest.

"Um, bad dream." I lied. It had in fact been a very, very good dream.

He nodded, "Me too."

He let out a long breath, and brought his eyes to mine, not saying anything for a little while. I didn't speak either, just stared at him, and tried not to let my mind wander. After a while his breathing got heavier, and he let out a snore. I rolled back over, and finally let myself think about my most recent dream.

Next to me, Sirius' breathing got irregular and louder. I glanced around to see if James or Peter had woken up, but they were sound asleep. His face screwed up, and he let out a dog-like whimper. He whispered something, and I leaned closer to hear what it was. His voice got a little louder, and he moaned out one word: "Remus."

I froze, and when Sirius gasped himself away, I shut my eyes and pretended to be asleep. My heart pounded in my chest.

"Remus." Sirius whispered, "I know you're awake. You snore louder than anyone in the world."

I let out a fake snore, and the corner of my mouth quirked up. Sirius threw a pillow at me, and I opened my eyes, grinning. Sirius was blushing beet red, "Did you, uh, hear me?"

I nodded, and he groaned quietly, hiding his face in his pillow. My heart was still beating fast, and my breath was kind of coming out in gasps. I was half-aroused, half-embarrassed. Sirius continued to groan, and I decided to make a joke, "You know, your moans sound very similar."

He sat up and threw his other pillow at me. He was still a little red, and his hair was now sticking up everywhere. "Give me my pillows." He demanded.

I shook my head, "Come get them," I responded playfully.

He rose from his bed, and crossed the short distance between our beds, and ducked down to grab his pillow from behind my back. His face loomed right in front of mine, and I couldn't help but lean forward and peck him on his slightly swollen lips.

The second our lips met, he shoved me back on my bed and climbed on top of me. His breathing was heavy, and his eyes looked half crazy. I reached up and ran my hands through his long hair, tugging on it a little. When I did that he attacked me, biting my lip and pinning my arms down next to my sides. Running his hands down between us, his touch light on my bare chest. I squirmed and kissed him back harder, every nerve ending on fire. Sirius bit down hard on my lip, and kissed and bit up my neck to my ear, lightly grazing it with his teeth. I went crazy, pulling him closer to me, his leg between mine. "Remus." He moaned my name again.

I heard a stirring from the bed next to me, and pushed Sirius off of me. We both lay flat on our backs, and looked over at James, who was waking up.

"Guys?"

We didn't speak, but looked at each other, breathing hard and blushing slightly.

"Are you guys having sex over there or not?" James asked impatiently.

"Well we were going to until you so rudely interrupted." Sirius called back. His hand started tracing circles down my stomach, and I let out a gasp.

I grabbed his hand and slid it lower, "James," I started, my voice a gasp, "I'd recommend a Silencing Spell." I informed him, before leaning back and kissing Sirius again, gripping his hair and bringing him as close as possible to me.

He pulled way from me, "Dreams really do come true." He smirked and bit my neck.

"You guys disgust me." James' voice called out.


End file.
